Are we in love?
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: Haru wasn't sure how to feel about that. Did he love him? Or was it something else?/[no sad endings]


Haruka was at a restaurant with Makoto, Rin and for some reason Sousuke was there too. Two days ago, Haru received a mail from Makoto asking him if he could meet him up. At first he was confused, until Makoto finally told him that he wanted to tell him something important.

He also told him that Rin and Sousuke were coming too. Makoto didn't say anything else, and Haru didn't bother asking since he knew that Makoto was going to tell him everything at the restaurant.

Now Haru was sitting next to Rin, while just across from him were Makoto and Sousuke. He was a little confused by the sitting arrangements, but didn't say anything. He could also see that Rin was confused about it.

Meanwhile Makoto was looking around the restaurant; everyone could see that he was nervous. That whatever he was going to tell them, it was something very important if it was making Makoto act like that.

What made it more confusing and strange was how Sousuke was acting with Makoto. He had no idea that both Makoto and Sousuke were close. Since Makoto never mention him when they spend time together at his or Makoto's apartment.

"_Oi Sousuke, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

When Rin say that, Haru turn to look at Makoto with a strange expression. Didn't Makoto called them here to tell them something not Sousuke. From the looks of it, it was both of them that wanted to tell them something.

"_Hold on Rin, just wait a little longer."_

That was all that Sousuke said as a waiter came up to them to take their orders. Once everyone made their orders, and an awkward silence follows.

Haru could see that Rin was getting anxious, and Makoto was also getting more nervous. Somebody had to say something, so the tense atmosphere would stop.

"_Makoto, you should tell them now."_

That was all Sousuke said and that's when Haru turn to look at both Sousuke and Makoto. Now more curious to know what Makoto was going to tell them.

"_I know this would come out of the blue. And I feel better if both of us tell you guys, before someone else does._"

At that, Makoto stayed silent again and now both Rin and he stared at Makoto with curious glances as Makoto was gathering his thought on what he was going to say next.

"_What I'm trying to say is that Sousuke and I are dating!"_

Makoto somewhat screamed, and blushed a dark shade of red as he hid his face against the palms of his hands. While Sousuke was stroking his hair softly, trying to comfort him.

The first one to react was Rin, and he gave both Makoto and Sousuke a small bump on their heads.

"_You idiots! I thought something bad happen!_"

Rin told them with an angry tone, but the expression on his face said something else. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

"_Wow, I really didn't expect this. I mean in high school both of you didn't even said a single word to each other. How did it even happen?_"

At that, Sousuke was the one that started speaking.

"_Actually both Mako and I go to the same university. We don't have that many classes together, and we always sit in different rows." _

"_Then how did you guys started speaking with each other?"_

"_Our professor wanted for us to do a project in pairs for some reason. And in some way or another, I ended up being Mako's partner."_

He remembers when Makoto told him about that project. He told him that it was a little nervous to do that project with someone else, though he never mentions who was his partner. Though he never bother asking him who his partner was.

"_And since then we started spending more time together. First it was for studying, then just to spend time together. Then our relationship went from just friends, to boyfriends._"

When he said that Sousuke gave him a quick glance, and then turns to look at Rin again. It happens so fast, that if he wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed it.

Then Rin rolled his eyes as he saw the smile that was on Sousuke's face.

"_Well I'm happy for both of you, I guess opposites do attract. So Makoto take good care of Sousuke, I know how he looks like. But sometimes he can be a little bit stupid."_

"_Oi!"_

At that, everyone started laughing and starter eating once the waiter gave them their food. Haru could see how happy Makoto look now. Leaning against Sousuke sometimes unconsciously as both of them ate.

A few times Rin would tease them, making Makoto very flustered, while Sousuke would just go along with Rin.

Once everyone was done, everyone went their separate ways. Rin went to his hotel that he was staying at. It was pretty close to the restaurant, so he didn't have to walk a lot. While Sousuke went to get his car so he and Makoto could also leave.

Back at the restaurant, Makoto and Haru were standing close. None of them is saying anything as they wait in silence.

"_Makoto."_

"_Hm? What is it Haru?"_

"_Do you love Sousuke?"_

If it was anyone else, they would have gotten offended. And he was asking that to Makoto, so he understood why he was asking him that.

"_I wouldn't say that I'm in love with him. But I'm certain that I'm starting to fall in love._"

Haru just gave him a confused expression while Makoto just laughed.

"_It's hard to explain Haru, but both of us were really good friends. We had a few things in coming, and before we knew it we started liking each other.._"

Then Makoto stayed silent for a moment as he took a deep breath.

"_Sou knows that I used to have feelings for you. And he understood to what I was going through. Not because he and Rin were like that too, they are just friends and nothing else. He just knew that I needed someone._"

"_And before I knew it, I started developing feelings towards him. Actually we have been together for about two months now, and it was time we tell you guys. It was a good thing that Rin came to visit so we were able to tell him too."_

"_Also Haru, I want to tell you this. I know that I said that I love you when I confessed to you two years ago. But being with Sousuke made me realized that it wasn't true. Now I can look at you in the eye and say that I don't love you Haru._"

Haru just open his eyes wide as he continues to stare at Makoto. As he was about to say something, he heard the horn of a car honking. He knew that it was Sousuke who was waiting for Makoto.

"_Sousuke is here now, I have to go Haru-chan! Are you sure you don't want us to drive you back home?"_

"_No it's fine, I still need to go to the store to get some groceries."_

"_Okay, then text me when you get home! Bye Haru!"_

Makoto waved him goodbye, and ran towards the car. Once he got inside, Makoto gave him another wave as the car drove off.

Haru just stayed there for a couple of seconds as he started walking. He didn't lie when he said that he had to go to the store.

An hour passed and Haru was finally home. Putting all the groceries on the fridge, he went to his room so he could lie down and get some rest. He stares at the ceiling as he thought about what Makoto told him.

He still remembers that day, it wasn't that hard to remember. After all he wasn't expecting his best friend to confess.

When Makoto confessed to him, it was a few days before their graduation. Haru wasn't even sure how to react, and could only stare at Makoto.

When Haru noticed that Makoto was getting more nervous, he knew that he had to tell him.

"_I'm sorry Makoto, but I don't feel the same way."_

What happen next, it was something he clearly didn't expected. Makoto turn to look at him, and gave him a big bright smile.

"_It's okay Haru, I knew that you were going to say that. I just hope this doesn't change our relationship."_

And it didn't. After that, things stay the same, and both of them graduated and move together in Tokyo so they could fulfill their dreams.

One thing change, and that was Makoto actions towards him. He would still come to pick him up, and mother him when he can. But those small touches that he used to do, there weren't there anymore.

There were times he would almost ask him why he doesn't cling to him, or hold him. Then he remembers **that day, **and he stops himself from asking.

And now he wasn't sure how to feel. Makoto just about 2 hours ago told him that he was dating someone. And that now he was certain that he didn't like him that way anymore.

He really is very happy for Makoto, after all he deserve someone that loves him back. But he really wasn't that certain how to feel.

With all his feelings being mix together, he wasn't sure what to think. If he liked Makoto, he wasn't that sure either. He knew that he liked him, but he wasn't sure in what way.

He knew that he didn't want to kiss or hold Makoto that way. But he didn't want anyone to take him away from him.

But Makoto didn't deserve that, it would be selfish of him to act like that. Since Makoto deserve that and more.

With that final thought, Haruka went into a deep slumber. All his previous thoughts leaving his mind.

**Note:**

**What Haru is feeling is Queer Platonic feelings. My friends told me about that, and if I'm wrong about it please tell me so.**

**Also if you like these story please leave a comment.**


End file.
